Little Dragon
by Phiction Phantom
Summary: The story of Draco and the rest of the Malfoy's as told by, Narcissa.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Little Dragon

Background: This is from Narcissa's Point of View.

Disclaimer: JKR owns all...

Specific to this chapter: This is an introductory chapter...mostlyexplaining how she and Lucius ended up together, so it's more of a prologue really, since the story shall mostly revolve around Narcissa and a mother's love. I can foresee how some people may be skeptical of certain parts of this chapter, given the nature of Lucius Malfoy, and his...er... we shall just say he gets what he wants... Still, he is, if nothing else, a man of propriety (sort of)...at least in my mind.

Notes: I needed to do something that was not-Snapey though he may make an appearance, later, as he does know the Malfoys. So I hope my stab at another character rings true.

Comments are welcomed and appreciated...

* * *

My name is Narcissa Black Malfoy. My story is not an incredible one. I would not expect for anyone to want to hear it. The only distinguishing feature of my tale is that it is mine, and to me that makes all the difference.

I grew up well adjusted enough with my two older sisters Andy and Bella, who often fussed about me because I was the baby of the family. I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was to be expected, as I come from a Pureblood family. I received rather high marks at school if I do say so myself, and had many friends.

After school, just like during, I had more than my fair share of suitors. I just wasn't very interested in them. I was being pushed by my family to find a suitable husband from an upstanding family. Bella especially was vehement about this, as she always fretted that I was going to wind up old and alone with 25 cats, or at least that's what she told me.

That was when she introduced to me her acquaintance, Lucius Malfoy. He was a very handsome fellow, and, I admit, I was instantly attracted to him. Unfortunately, he did not take much of a notice of me. This was bothersome, as I'm accustomed to men fawning over me. He seemed always preoccupied with other things though, and barely glanced my way.

At this point, I daresay that I became a bit silly. I followed Bella about just for the off chance that he would stop by to visit her. I was hoping that he might notice me, and maybe ask me out, or at least talk to me, or even smile at me…anything. I suppose I became a little obsessed with him, and I expect that's because I've never had a man ignore me so completely. Had he fallen down and kissed my boots I may not have given him a second glance.

The first time he talked to me – other than when we met – was at Bella's house. He was sitting in the parlor, looking menacingly bored, as usual. I sat across from him, right in his line of vision, trying to look pretty and graceful. He asked me, or in retrospect I should say ordered me, to get him a glass of wine.

I happily complied, thankful that I could be of some use to him. When I returned with the goblet, he took it and flashed me a wicked smirk. I was not sure what he meant by it, and I do admit that it made me a bit uneasy. Still, he asked me out on a date a few moments later.

"We're going out to dinner, Friday," I believe were his exact words.

Our first date was lovely, I must say. He was the perfect gentleman. He picked me up promptly when he said he would. He impressed my parents immensely with wit and charm. They seemed so pleased that such a refined gentleman would be calling on their daughter. He did seem a bit bored when we were conversing over dinner. Consequently, that just seemed to spur me on more. I tried even harder to make him find me as fascinating as I found him.

When he brought me back to my parent's manor, he kissed my hand properly, and bowed low, saying that he would like to see me again soon. My heart, of course, was aflutter, but I managed to demurely agree to see him again, without acting like a fool.

We continued to see each other, although not as frequently as I would have liked. He was gone on business for long periods of time, and I did not even know where he was going, or what he did. He was a very private person, and spoke harshly to me if I asked information that he did not share freely.

He was always the perfect gentleman, never stepping a toe over the line. Unlike some of the naughty schoolboys who I'd dated in my youth, he didn't so much as even hold my hand. I respected him for it.

Our relationship grew quite serious, and there was a buzz in the society – I couldn't help but hear it – that he was courting me, and intended to marry me. I was so pleased the day I heard the news that I thought I would burst with pride and excitement. He was such a respectable man, and older and more worldly than I. I could not think of a more perfect mate.

The first time he kissed my face was on the cheek. His lips were cold. I blushed in spite of myself. Then he walked me to the door, and bid me farewell for the evening. I didn't see him for two weeks.

During those two weeks I heard rumors that Lucius had been seen in the company of another woman. I was livid. I had much time to stew about it, as he did not bother to send me so much as an owl to see how I was doing.

When he finally arrived at my door, I asked him where he had been. He was angry at the question, but I didn't care. I was still fuming about this other woman, though he did not realize that I knew about that. He told me that what he did was none of my business.

Then I confronted him about what I had heard. His hand flew so fast that

I didn't register I was going to be struck until my face was stinging. I let a tear slip from my eye, more out of sheer embarrassment than of pain. He looked at me calculatingly, and wiped away my tear, almost tenderly. I nearly flinched at that, but I was afraid to. Then he apologized and told me that I should not vex him so, for he was under a lot of stress. He also said that I looked lovely when I cried. I think it was the first compliment he ever gave me.

I have never questioned him about another woman since, although rumors have cropped up now and again. It wounds me, but we made a deal that day, and I accepted it by not breaking off our relationship. He did what he liked, and I did not interfere, or else there would be pain. Generally, I have kept up my end of the bargain.

Soon, he did propose, in the proper manner. I accepted, thinking that I would finally have him to myself if we were married, and there would be no more problems. If he could have me however he wanted, why would he need another woman? Still, I felt more trepidation towards him than previously. There was a dark cloud hanging over our wedding day, I wondered if 'tying the knot' wasn't that of a noose.

Yet he was handsome, and my family was very pleased with the clever selection that I had made, as was his family with me. Everyone told me what an exquisite bride I would make, and how I should produce many beautiful Pureblood Heirs.

I did intend to do that, as I have a soft spot for children. I especially wanted a little girl that I could dress in fanciful gowns, and raise to be a proper lady like myself. I knew Lucius would want boys, heirs, to continue his legacy. I wanted a large family, so this suited me just fine.

On my wedding day, I know I shone. I was the pre-eminent virginal bride. I wore the finest gown anyone had ever seen, and white flowers were cascading down my flowing blond hair. I'd never been so radiant. Lucius, also looked exceedingly handsome in his dark dress robes, his hair pulled back in a neat black ribbon. If there was any shadow on that day it was that Lucius never told me that I looked beautiful. I knew I did, so that was good enough. Still it would have been nice to hear from him.

It could have been mistaken for a fairy tale, except for the Happily Ever After Part. That was the minor detail that fate seemed to leave out.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Little Dragon

Background: This is from Narcissa's Point of View.

Disclaimer: JKR owns all...

Specific to this chapter: More introduction, really. Warning: darkness. This is a dark chapter, especially for me. It's hard for me to write this dark. I mean, most everything I just allude to but yeah, this chapter has some adult themes/subject matter, but nothing explicit...still you should be warned. I don't expect the whole story to be this dark. Also I couldn't help but put Snape in the story...could I? Not that he has a large role...yet.

Thanks for those of you who commented on chapter 1...I appreciate it!

Comments are welcomed and appreciated...as always...

* * *

Months went by, in many of which Lucius was absent, and I grew very lonely. Lucius would send a man – a certain Severus Snape – to check in on me from time to time. I knew of him from school, as he was in my class. We had not been close friends, barely acquaintances, actually.

He was a quiet fellow, who never had much to say to me. So, I did not get to know him very well back then. Sometimes I would try to strike up conversations, but he did not seem interested in talking. Indeed, he seemed uneasy to be around me at all. Perhaps he was afraid of Lucius.

Lucius did not allow me to go out much unless it was with him, and he would grow livid if a man so much as looked at me. I found it odd that he would let Mr. Snape around to watch over me while he was away, but Snape was a gaunt and sallow fellow, not very attractive. I don't think he saw him as a threat, and he must have trusted him, greatly. I also think that he was watching, not only to see I came to no harm, but also to report what I did. That bothered me.

I grew very bored of waiting around for Lucius to come back, and ventured out from time to time with Bella. She did not think that a man should tell me what to do, and told me as much every time we were together. I secretly agreed with her, but I was afraid to go against my husband.

Time passed slowly in these months, and I longed for a time when we could build a happy home. I thought Lucius would be more agreeable if not on these long trips. Lucius still had not explained what his long absences were, and that disturbed me, more than I'd like to admit. He seemed to be involved in some shady goings on, and I wondered for the first time if it was with He Who Must Not Be Named.

One fateful day I came down with a terrible cold. Lucius was still away, and Bella came over to nurse me. It was sweet of her; that was the way she was with me. I was forever going to be her little Cissa, and she was going to take care of me. She left me in the early evening, propped up in my most comfortable chair, covered in warm velvety blankets, and promised to return the next day. I appreciated every minute she spent with me.

Not even an hour after she left, Lucius returned. He had been drinking heavily, and I could smell it on him as soon as he walked in the door. My heart sank. Lucius was not an amusing drunk, or a depressed drunk; he was a mean drunk. He didn't slur his words, nor pull his punches. I greeted him as pleasantly as I could, as I felt horrid. I hoped he would go up to his room and sleep right away, as he was apt to do when he came home intoxicated.

Instead, he asked me why I hadn't gotten him a drink yet. I revealed to him that I was sick, and in no fit state to be getting him things. He glared at me, and for a moment I thought he was going to come over and strike me, but he did not.

"Get me a drink!" he shouted, startling me. There was no reason for him to be ordering me about; he just liked doing it.

"We have servants for that," I pleaded. I felt absolutely dreadful, and thought I might be sick if I had to get up. He ignored my request, and I would like to say that if he wasn't drunk he would not have done the following, but I can't be sure.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and forced me to stand up. I started weeping. I hated for him to see the weakness in me, but I felt so atrocious. I couldn't recall him ever being so vile to me. I numbly stumbled into the kitchen to try to find a bottle of wine – not that he needed more to drink mind you – but a bottle would keep him busy for a long time, and was probably the only thing that would pacify him.

My head ached as I tried to arrange a silver tray.Onit wasa goblet, the bottle, and some cheese and crackers in a small china dish - in case he was hungry. When I brought it back to him I was no longer crying, just sniffling a little. I had composed myself quite well, for someone as ill as I.

I placed the tray in front of him, and wiped my eyes with a handkerchief. I wished the extra effort would please him enough so he'd leave me alone. I hoped that I could go be miserable in peace without his yelling orders at me. I longed then, for Bella to come back and put a cool cloth on my forehead, and baby me as she had earlier.

I looked down at him hopefully, my head swimming. He did indeed seem pleased, but instead of letting mego he beckoned me to come sit with him on the sofa. It took every ounce of effort I had to be seated there with him, upright like a lady, while he drank his wine and ate his tidbits of food. I severely disliked him at that moment.

He told me all about his trip, and I tried to seem interested. As time went on I felt myself slouching back in the seat, pining for my soft pillows and warm blankets. I may have dozed off a little, I cannot be sure, but he slapped me then, jerking me out of my stupor.

"You listen to me when I'm talking to you." He said sternly. I raised my fingers to my lips and when I pulled them back they were stained crimson. I tried to tell him I was listening, but he had already forgotten about it, and moved onto another subject, giving me a severe look that said I'd be better use to him with my mouth shut.

I endured two more glasses of wine, sitting straight as a board, wide eyed, dismally afraid I would fall back asleep, and quite possibly never wake up. I am sad to say the prospect didn't seem so bad at that moment. Finally though, he seemed to get bored of his oration, which was a very dull one.

I was just happy it was done, and maybe I could get some rest. Unfortunately for me, he was not tired.

"I've really missed the comforts of home," he said touching my arm suggestively.

My stomach gave a lurch…he couldn't, not like this…no. I was horrified.

"Well yes," I said, thinking quickly as I've learned to do, "I've had the servants make up your bed, for when you returned. It will be warm and comfortable. I will bid you good night so you can get some well deserved rest."

"I was hoping you'd join me," he said, and his motives were crystal clear, even though I had already suspected it. I thought I was going to die when he said that. I could not imagine such a thing in the state I was in. My head pounded in protest.

"Lucius, I'm so sick, please not tonight." He didn't listen, and I think I begged him then, but it's a blur. I know I started crying again. I wanted some pity, but got none. He hit me again for being insubordinate, this time hard. I sobbed uncontrollably, and didn't stop until I fell asleep more than an hour later.

Did I let him do what he wanted? Of course I did. I wish I could say I was a stronger person, or that I even thoughtto fighthim, but I did not. You simply do not say no to Lucius. It would have done no good to struggle, and he was rough enough with me as it was. The bruises on my wrists didn't heal for two weeks.

I remember lying beside him, listening to his soft snores, while I cried myself to sleep. I was thinking I'd like to stifle him with my velvet pillow, but that thought gave me no joy, as I really only wanted him to love me. I only felt pain at that moment. I didn't realize the magic that was going on inside of me, for that was the night I conceived my son. The memory is bittersweet.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Little Dragon 

Background: This is from Narcissa's Point of View.

Disclaimer: JKR owns all...

Specific to this chapter: Draco is almost born finally, but as he is not yet...still more introduction. More Snape interaction in this one, and Draco will be born very soon. I find reasons to like Lucius even less from chapter to chapter..ha. Though he's not in this chapter too much.

Comments are welcomed and appreciated...

* * *

The time had almost come to have my baby. I was three weeks short of my due date, and the summer was hot. It was quite a burden carrying around this child on my diminutive form, but I can't say that I didn't cherish every minute of it. I mostly managed it by sitting or laying down as much as I could. This was only helped by Lucius who had taken to ordering me to lie down now that I was carrying his heir.

Lucius had been much more pleasant lately, which was a great relief. He was overjoyed when he found out that I was pregnant. I remember that he patted me on the head as if I was a good wife. I was pleased that he was happy, but it secretly bothered me that he was so proud that he had produced an heir, as if I had nothing to do with it. On the contrary, I didn't think he had done so much. It had the effect of making me feel like a vault containing a priceless treasure, who's only value lied with keeping the jewel safe.

Mr. Snape had been coming to see (or should I say spy on) me less frequently now that Lucius had been home more, and was watching over me himself. Even though I felt utterly alone most of the times when Lucius was away, I found that when he was here, I missed him being gone. The one hope I clung to was that when the child came along, we would all be a happy family, the final piece of the puzzle coming together. After all, Lucius was more pleased than I'd ever seen him at having an heir.

On this fateful day in question Lucius was gone, and had been for three days. Mr. Snape came over to check on me, and I had the opportunity to talk to him at length for the first time, which proved to be fortuitous. After well over a year I had grown more accustomed to him, and he to me. Still, I did not know much about him.

The first thing I asked him was how he knew Lucius, which I had always been very curious about. I suspected that he may not answer me, and he didn't. Instead, he looked at me as if I'd stumbled over some invisible line which I should know I wasn't supposed to cross.

"Your husband will tell you what you need to know. Why don't you ask him?"

I didn't want to reveal that I was afraid to discuss anything with Lucius, as I am never sure what might anger him. He seemed to inherently know this though, and his question was rhetorical.

I tried to turn the conversation to something less controversial, so I decided to talk about the old days - about school. He did not want to discuss that either, and squelched that topic with a derisive snort.

It was tricky business striking up a conversation with him, but I ached to speak with someone other than the house elves. I felt so isolated from the rest of the world, especially with Lucius home so frequently now. He kept me under his thumb ,and I was barely allowed to see my family, let alone friends. I hadn't even seen Bella in weeks.

"How's your summer going?" I asked, and he actually did muster up an answer for me, although a very vague one. Still, it seemed like I might be headed in more the right direction.

I asked if he'd read any good books lately. He had much to say on this subject, for it got him talking for a good twenty minutes. I barely had anything to add to this conversation, as I hadn't read any books recently, but that didn't seem to bother him. When he found out that I hadn't read _The Symbiosis of Poisons and Cures_ he practically gave me homework, saying he would lend me his own copy, and that I must read it. It sounded extremely dull to me, but I agreed, mostly out of politeness.

A bit more time went by and our conversation flowed into other subjects, although awkwardly. Still, it was nice to be talking to someone. Then I felt the baby move. Lately, I'd come to think he was playing Quidditch in my womb, with all the fuss the child was making. Mr. Snape looked at me nervously as I touched my belly, but I assured him that it was just a kick, perfectly natural.

He seemed interested but unwilling to ask more about it. Spontaneously, I asked him if he wanted to feel the baby kick for himself. He mumbled something, I'm not sure what, but I took it as a 'no'. I think I embarrassed him, and it probably was rather forward of me to ask, but I was so excited about my coming child. I wanted to share my joy with everyone, and had no one.

Mr Snape decided to leave now, and I daresay I helped him in that decision by making him uncomfortable. I was dismayed, of course, because I had finally got him talking about something, and was enjoying the company. Solitude had long ago become my most constant companion.

I stood, even though he beckoned me not to get up in my condition. There was no reason for rudeness though, so I ignored his requests and showed him to the door. He murmured a faint goodbye, and went out.

I had not yet closed the door when I felt a pang in my stomach. The pang grew into a pain so fierce that it took my breath away. I may have screamed; I can't be sure. I felt the darkness close in around me and that's all I remember.

When I opened my eyes I was on the couch, reclined. My brow and hair were damp with sweat, and Mr. Snape paced nervously in the parlor. One of my servants, Moffy, was fanning me.

Mr. Snape looked genuinely upset and said, "We are taking you to the hospital. There is something wrong. I have sent owls to Lucius and your family."

I was scared. Sent for Lucius? This could not be good. Was I dying? What about the baby? I was hit with another pain so sharp that a tear escaped my eye, and I clutched at my stomach involuntarily.

I asked him if I was dying. I asked if I was losing the baby. He wouldn't meet my eyes, "We have to go to the hospital now. You and the baby will be fine." I couldn't help but hear the unsteadiness in his voice.

I was trembling all over. I had never been so scared before in my entire life.


End file.
